


Brevity May Be the Soul of Wit...

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Multi, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but it doesn't always work the best for poetry.<br/>This is where I'll be dumping my unfinished poem bits and any completed ones that I feel are too short to post on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hobbit; Fíli/Ori

**Author's Note:**

> So, second work posted! :D Enjoy~
> 
> (Forgot this last time!)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, pairings, settings, nothin'. I don't own nothin' but the words!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (he'll nevernevernever be yours)

you watch from afar,  
admiring things you'll never have  
loving 'your' golden boy  
(he'll nevernever _never_ be yours)  
[as long as you both shall live]  
{not like that'll be long...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wrote myself into a corner there. XD  
> So, this is my Hobbit OTP (don't judge me!) and I just wanted to write _something_! This was my first attempt at a Fíli/Ori poem, so feedback would be wonderful~! :)


	2. The Hobbit; Fíli/Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is no fairy tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another Fíli/Ori snippet (I like this word), unfinished, and probably not very good. Which probably isn't something that'll get people to read this... REPHRASE! This baby poem is amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, these characters, or this pairing. All I own is the phone I'm typing this on!

this is no fairy tale  
(not another one of your love stories)  
he may be **a** prince  
[not yours, never _yours_ ]  
but you're certainly not a princess  
{or even a lass}  
you've no fairy godmother to make it all right for you  
(you're just a pretty little lad)  
no way for you to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's where it ends! Yet another emo corner. XD All my muses are angsty, and most of my poems end up half-done 'cause I write myself into a corner. :P  
>  I'd adore feedback! :D
> 
> And wow, I think my notes are longer than my poem bits. That's not good.
> 
> Edit: This is no longer unfinished! A few lines of this made its way into "No Such Thing as a Fairy Tale" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/661497), so if you liked this bit, go read that, please~ :)


	3. Harry Potter; Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's your time to *shine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is actually complete! It's just so short I'm not entirely comfortable posting it by itself. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this poem!
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention this at first, this is about Lily Luna, if you couldn't tell by the tags. So. Yeah. Hope you like it!

you're no perfect daughter  
you try and you try, but you never compare  
you're always overshadowed  
always the smallest  
the youngest  
the _baby_  
but no  
not anymore  
it's your time to *shine*


	4. Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon); Ava Ayala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll nevernever **never** measure up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ultimate Spider-Man is my favourite TV show, which I am PERFECTLY fine with admitting, but I've never tried to write anything for it before watching today's episode, but Ava's backstory is just really... painful, kind of. Like, she's trying to measure up to the legacy she's continuing, and it's just like, wow. So. Yeah. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this poem, and nothin' else!

you're inferior  
(or that's what you've been led to believe)  
you'll nevernever **never** measure up  
[you're not your father]  
you've not as good, as heroic as him  
{though you try, _Lord_ , you try}


	5. The Hobbit; Thorin Oakenshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're not perfect  
> you're merely mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kind of... bleh. My cat was put to sleep this morning (not that anyone cares), so I'm upset... meant to write today, but yeah, that didn't happen.  
> This is one I started last month that I've yet to be able to finish. So. Yeah.  
> Tags will be updated later, as my phone is dumb and doesn't like the tagging system.
> 
> Disclaimer: ...is this even necessary by now? All I own's the poem.

you're not perfect  
you're merely mortal  
a king, yes  
(in exile, don't forget that)  
[how could you ever?]  
but still  
mortal  
just flesh and blood  
people expect so much of you  
and you try to exceed those expectations  
{but most of the time, you barely manage to reach them}  
( _if even that_ )


	6. Harry Potter; Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know this is just really crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is easily writing yourself into a corner a marketable skill? 'Cause I'm pretty great at that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

you know this is just really crazy  
you've been in love with him since you were a _kid_  
(or at least, in love with the _image_ )  
and now  
/you actually know him/  
well.  
kind of.  
he's friends with your brothers!  
and he's in your house!  
and you talk to him!  
...sometimes.  
okay.  
he's still little more than a fantasy,  
a dream,  
but he's real.  
and you want to know the real Harry,  
 _but you don't know how_  
he's still the boy who lived  
[time and time and time again]  
so why would he care about some kid?


End file.
